Punishing Bed
by Blink-Dream
Summary: I can't help it when Matsumoto misbehaves, I'll just let Ichimaru do the punishing from here on.


**Writing prompt: bed sheets in a males point of view.**

**-line break-**

As she lead me though her bedroom door a feeling of anticipation flowed through my body feeling the bulge in my pants slowly rise. We reached her bed, taking the lead I laid her on her back and engaged in a passionate battle of tongues. I tilted my head and slowly began to attack her neck, nibbling the back while moving upwards and towards her front, feeling the heat on her body rise and her moans slightly begin to emerge. As her moans grew and the heat between us intensified, I decided to move on to bigger things (because they came in _pairs_) Removing her kimono and lace bra, I positioned my mouth on top of her left breast, my hand cupping the right one. At first the thought of slowly torturing it was on my mind. I worked them with the intent to make her want more.

Sucking her left breast's areola at first as a whole then moving specifically to the nipple slowly nibbling on it as I sucked on it, my right hand's finger playing with the other's nipple twisting and caressing. After giving her left breast some favoritism I decided to move to the right one...switching positions my hands now positioned around her back and on her left breast. I started to work on the right, but focused primarily on its nipple-sucking, nibbling, licking to feed my hunger for her ever so tasty flesh, slowly moving my hips on top of hers running our lower body parts through their protective clothing allowing the emotional heat to increase...Her moans now increasing becoming more verbal I moved back to her lips to keep the passionate heat lit then returning to giving her neck some needed attention.

Returning back to her breasts in vice-versa I went in reverse order this time sucking on the breast to start but with a little more aggressiveness, attacking the nipple more with my teeth and tongue causing light blood droplets to rise. Finishing up the right breast I went to the left and repeated the same pleasure. Her satisfying moans lead me to believe it was time to move on to greater areas. I moved back up to her lips and engaged in a passionate teasing of nips and teasing. Removing my hoari and kimono, I nibbled on her neck while my hand went lower and began to rub her clit underneath her hakama. I began my descent to her chest passing with a light tease down her stomach then her loose clothing. Not to rush, I slowly brought her cotton garments away.

Seeing the _wet red lace panties_ instantly turned me on; and as I removed them she watched my head sink lower and lower until rather than seeing me she felt my tongue slowly piercing inside of her. Licking and nibbling away on her pussy I was instantly greeted by a sweet juice which I happily sucked up..Wanting more I pushed my face deeper into her warm love tunnel, eating away at everything in my path trying to find the source of such sweet juices for which I began to crave. My face deeper inside her covered with her juice I found the source. Sucking and probing it with my tongue I lapped up everything I could've. Above my world of enjoyment I could hear her moans turn to gasp of excitement.

I slowly moved out making double takes back inside her. With my final pullout I kissed her thighs and moved up to kiss her so that she could taste the same excitement...Just feeling her kiss me after eating her was becoming a make or break on at the point I was prepared to break her completely. Feeling my full erectness through my pants, she rolled on top of me, switching positions. Sitting on top of my stomach, she leaned forward and we began tease one another in a very short length. Pulling away she slid her body down laying in vertical position on her knees. Pulling down my boxers she grabbed my cock. Slowly but adding in speed she started jerking me off. She descended even lower inserting me in her mouth. Laying down I could feel as my cock was entering her mouth...The warmth and moist feel only intensified my hard-on.

As my hips jerked upward inserting myself deeper in her mouth I could feel her closed her lips on the tip as her hand worked smoothly on my shaft. Once positioned in her mouth I could feel her tongue on the tip of my cock slowly wetting the tip as she began sucking. The biggest tease was the skillful multi-tasking taking place. I could feel her going deeper taking me in more as her hand moved down my shaft it was covered by the rest of her mouth and accompanied with a very nice pace. After a few minutes I could feel myself reaching that point to finish but this only caused her to pick up the pace and as I released inside her mouth I could feel the suction increase and she swallowed everything I released carefully positioning herself not to miss a drop. Her pussy now re-soaked it was time for me to return.

Switching positions I quickly went back to work lick up all the newly produced juices. Digging deeper and deeper I licked, sucked, and swallowed all there was for me. Still hungering for more I decided to produce my own "manually". I positioned my hand at the bottom of her vagina. Positioning my middle finger on top of her entrance I inserted my digit leading it to the source of her sweet liquid I grew to love..As I pushed deeper I could feel my finger getting wetter inside her pussy. Probing in and out with my middle finger I decided to double the pleasure with double the fingers. I inserted my ring finger into the same entrance. With both fingers inserted I began pumping in and out deeper in and outside of her...The more I pushed the wetter my fingers became till my hand was soaked and the louder her moans and gasps became. Pulling out my fingers I put them into my mouth._ Very sweet_. I looked up at her and winked "Let's go for three."

Feeling a little daring I start off by inserting the 2 previous fingers, but with a twist.

I began pumping the middle finger and ring finger using their energy to move the index finger in deeper. Switching from deep and slow to fast insertions, I could feel the leakage starting as her gasps became louder now including my name. Pulling out I began to once again clean my fingers but stopping me by my wrist she lead my fingers into her mouth cleaning them with the same skill and motion as she had used on my cock earlier. Removing my fingers from her mouth I leaned forward and began to make-out tasting the remainder of her juices left over from my fingers. Positioned on top, our naked bodies both touching I could feel her wet pussy twitching as my dick laid on top hard and erect. With both of us naked on top of each other emotions were high and temperatures rising. It was time to finish what they started.

Taking the lead she switched positions and got on top .Once again gripping my shaft she slowly inserted it into her wet hole. With the tip inserted easily due to the lubrication from her wetness it was time to go all the way. Slowly squatting I watched as inch by inch my dick disappeared inside of her the warmth of being inside her cause me to jerk my hips upward completely inserting the rest of me. She began riding up and down slowly from base to tip repeating with perfect secession. Getting used to the size she began rotating her hips in a circular motion. Riding and rotating as I laid down in sheer enjoyment and laziness. After a few minutes we decided to change positions .As the strawberry blond got on all fours I positioned myself behind her ready to take the pale woman from behind. As I began inserting, the thrill causes her to press back word inserting all of myself in.

I began to pump in and out. Thrusting into her from behind I grab her hand; so with each pull back of the arms the thrust is intensified. Deeper and deeper I push into her; she was getting wetter as I went harder, our skin pressing against each other with every thrust. I slowed down and brought her on top off me her back on my chest. As I grabbed her breasts and thrust from underneath her moans got louder and louder each filled with more pleasure I pulled out once more, she turned and face me, our lips engaging in passionate kisses. I used this time to allow myself to _"cool down_" noticing her rotate on top of me and take me in her mouth again but simultaneously I began to eat her out. After a few minutes of 69 she once again inserted me into her with me on top facing her. As I pushed in my full length I fall on top of her(softly) and lifted her up. Setting her back against the wall and my arms and hip holding her I began thrusting quickly bringing myself to euphoria. Finishing on her stomach, I set her down on the bed and as we engaged in a final passionate kiss we cuddle and slowly fall asleep in her covers that laid forgotten earlier on the floor.


End file.
